Book one: The Line Between
by Pocket Oni
Summary: Link never thought he would be one to play video games, but when he comes across Hyrule 2.0 he realizes that maybe the line between whats real and whats not is greater than he expected. Rated M for mature, Yaoi later.  First story! i hope you enjoy!


_Notes: This is my first Long story, Review with tips, Compliments, Criticize me please! I want to improve :D!_

_P.S - Sorry if this chap is boring xD I promise its only because it's the Prologue!_

_**PROLOGUE.**_

"_I never thought it would end up this way.. after all was it even real? Did it even matter to begin with?"_

Sheik was one of my only friends, the only way I could describe him was hyperactive and adventurous, in a way I'm his folly through and through, I'm shy and not even as close to brave as him.

"Okay I'll be there in a few minutes okay?" Link told him, hanging up his cell and continued to try and hastily finish his first period's homework assignment, an essay on what you planned on doing over the summer. Normally he wouldn't wait till last minute but Sheik managed to keep him out till all hours of the night yesterday..

Shoving it in his school bag and rushing out the door, he didn't mind much that his blonde hair wasn't brushed and that he looked like he just woke up.

It was a nice day out, Nice as its ever been in Eastspring valley. So far Sheik was the only person he knew since he moved here over in September for a 'fresh start' as his mother so blatantly put it.

Link grinned and began jogging to reach Sheik as he saw him waiting up ahead. Sheik would be easy to pick out a crowd he thought, he usually wore baggy clothing and skateboarding shirts, plus he sometimes liked to experiment with hair dye, sometimes resulting in horrendous hair disasters which Link would tell him looked great anyways.

When Link reached him Sheik thrusts a magazine towards him and jumped up excitedly, Link raised a brow. "Dude! Look what just came out yesterday!" Link eyed the cover; it looked like some futuristic Sci-Fi sensor pads that came from a convention of sorts.

Sheik and him had spent all yesterday in the mall's game shop where mobs of portly men with glasses were shouting at the poor desk clerk for information on Hyrule 2.0, a supposedly next generation Virtual reality, Link decided to wait outside the store though, preferring to not get bombarded by crowds of gamers whilst sheik traversed the crowds.

"It's that new Virtual Reality game I told you about yesterday! It looks so cool I want to play it!" he wiggled and hopped around excitedly, Link turned a little red with embarrassment, it was 7:00 in the morning and cars were going by going to school, their last day until summer vacation.

Link took the magazine and examined it for a moment, _'Hyrule 2.0' _it looked like some RPG. Link shrugged and handed it back. "Let's just get to school okay?" he suggested, after all he didn't want to be late on the last day.

The entire walk to school was filled with Sheik talking about how cool the game sounded, he sounded so serious about it, I mean, it was just a game after all..

Link looked at the front of the school nervously, they were all so Excited and talkative, Sheik just popped his skateboard into his arms and smirked, he was a Junior and two years older, he was sixteen. Lucky. Sheik was the only person he knew the whole school year he's been here.

Link shrugged and just made his way in, hoping the day would go by as fast as possible.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"I can't believe I passed!" Sheik cheered as the two made their way home, Link chuckled at Sheik's 66 average and looked over his own grades; all A's and an occasional B, overall, a 89 average.

"What are we going to do now?" Link mused, making his way down the sidewalk. Now that school was over what were they going to do? "Hyrule 2.0 dude. It came out at 9 this morning, it looks so awesome!"

Link sighed. "It looks really complicated. And expensive." he added, his family wasn't rich enough for such frivolous things. "Aw come on, my dad says he's thinking about getting it for me!" Sheik whined.

"You can play without me, you know my parents aren't rich." Link said embarrassedly.

"Alright…I'll see ya tomorrow okay?" Sheik asked as they reached his house. "Okay see ya!" Link nodded, making his way home.

The blonde headed boy watched the tree's leaves sparkling to the sunlight, it brought a smile to his face. In truth Link preferred reading and drawing nature over electronic things. Heck. Link's family didn't even own a TV.

Link yawned as he made it to his small two story home and walked inside, Both of his parents were business people, they traveled a lot and sometimes only came home on the weekend, they left shortly before he did this morning.

Locking the door behind him link observed his quiet and lonely house for a moment and raised a brow suspiciously.

A huge box was on the counter, a sharpie written message on the top which he read aloud. _"To Link, -mom and dad" _

_He eyed it with suspicion, it sure wasn't his birthday.._

_Link carried the heavy box over to the couch in the living room and tore the plastic tape off with much difficulty, revealing the contents inside. Link could only gasp._

_Ironically, it was the very thing he said he could -NOT- get. The Virtual reality game 'Hyrule 2.0' and the needed virtual reality equipment. Link just looked at the game case, there was a beautiful landscape.. Flowers, trees and mountains!_

_Link carried the box to the extra room upstairs which was empty because his family couldn't find use for it yet, he whipped out his phone and txted Sheik about his discovery._

_Link plopped onto the rug and eyed the mass of stuff._

"_Instructions! Instructions…" Link looked at the HUGE manual for setting it all up. The only thing he could understand was the warning about seizures and comatose._

_Link tossed the manual to the corner of the room and looked at the weird helmet thing, "I don't know about this..WAA?" Link nearly fell over as his phone ringed, "Sheik.. Wow that was fast."_

_Link opened his phone, 'Oh my god! I can't believe it! My dad is going to take me to the mall tonight and see if we can get the game too, dude this is awesome! I cant wait to play together! Sheik txted._

_The dazed blonde shrugged and opened the game case to find the small little microchip that was Hyrule 2.0._

"_This little thing is really so expensive?" Link pondered while pushing it into the reality helmet._

_Link plugged the helmet's cord into the wall's outlet and his heart gave a rush, he was nervous but he didn't want to -not- use it, that would be a waste of his parent's money.._

_With a huge breath, the blonde put the helmet on his head and pressed the button on the side and entered the world of Hyrule.._

_OoOoO-_

_A Silhouetted lean figure leaned himself against a brick wall of the ally where they stood. obscured from vision while the large hulking man who's face is hidden by his hood spoke to him. _

"_My plan is set in motion.." he spoke in a heavy but sultry voice._

_The lean figure said nothing and didn't budge._

"_You know what to do…" He spoke again, this time the lean figure stood and eyed the hooded man for a moment, as if regarding the statement before brushing past the man and out of the ally and into the bustling streets._

_The hooded man smirked and left through an opposite passageway.. Bright yellow eyes glinting in the darkness._


End file.
